


interiors

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you better watch your tone, you're not invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interiors

**Author's Note:**

> Negative or positive comments appreciated! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday morning found Tyler sitting on the couch in his shared apartment with Joshua. It was 10am and all the house cleaning had been done. Vacuuming, dusting, laundry; all of it- done. Joshua wouldn't be home until 3pm and now Tyler had nothing to keep himself occupied with.

This wouldn't be a problem to begin with if Joshua would let him get a job. He wouldn't however, because according to him Tyler was undeserving of being allowed in public. He had disobeyed Joshua's rule of speaking when not spoken to, and now he had a bruised jaw and wasn't allowed out until it had gone away- not that Joshua ever let him out to begin with.

With nothing to do Tyler simply lay himself down at the end of the couch and took a nap.

-

Tyler awoke when the door slammed. Sitting up immediately he could hear angry mumblings coming from Joshua by the door. "Hello sir,"  The mumbling stopped "How was your day at work today?" Tyler heard boots hit the floor, probably where he'd just mopped today, and sighed. "Tyler...what was that?" His eyes went wide and he sat up rigidly straight "N-nothing sir." Tyler stuttered. 

Tyler knew Joshua was shaking his head without having to look at him, and he felt anxiety begin to well up in his stomach. "Tyler," he flinched at the sound of his name "Come over here." Willing his hands not to shake Tyler stood and walked around the couch to stand in front of Joshua. He stood the perfect example of submission; head bowed, hands clasped behind his back. "Was that disrespect I heard?" Joshua questioned in a calm, even tone. 

That tone terrified Tyler, he was usually punished when Joshua used that tone. "Tyler you'd better choose your next words very carefully." A tremor ran through his body and he inhaled uneasily through his nose. "No sir, I would never disrespect you sir. I simply asked how your day was," after a pause "sir." 

Wrong answer.

Tyler felt the pulsing on the side of his head and the cool wood of the hall floor before he realized that Joshua had hit him. He said the wrong thing, he displeased his Sir. Tyler couldn't stop the trembling in his hands anymore, or the quivering of his bottom lip. 

Joshua crouched down next to him and he flinched away from his outstretched hand before he could suppress the urge. Immediately Tyler recognized the confusion in Joshua's eyes at that. "What's the matter Tyler? Come on get up, you've got to cook dinner for me. Remember?" 

-

Tyler only lay in the floor for another thirty seconds at the most. As he was getting up and collecting his bearings he realized that he could hear the shower running. Tyler released a shaky inhale and went to the kitchen to begin making chicken alfredo pasta. When he was putting the pot of water on the stove to boil he turned on the wrong burner and accidentally burned his arm. Tyler hissed in pain and stared at the wound. The skin was ugly pink and had what appeared to be bubbles of skin where the burn itself was.

Fearing what would happen if Joshua didn't think he finished dinner fast enough more than actual infection Tyler ignored the pain in his arm and continued to prepare the meal. If he extended his arm too far the wounded skin pulled and tears pricked at Tyler's eyes.

While all the food simmered together in one pan Tyler set the dinner table for two- just incase Joshua allowed Tyler to eat that night. As soon as the last cup had been set at the table Joshua came from the back hall dressed neatly in a black button down shirt and tight black jeans. He looked nice. Tyler wished he could tell him so. Instead he offered Joshua a beaming smile and went to retrieve the pan of food from the stove top and put it on the table.

 "The food looks delicious Tyler, you did well." Joshua smiled back at him and put his hands on Tyler's hips, pulling him close. Joshua pressed a soft kiss to Tyler's lips, then his forehead. He fixed Tyler with a serious gaze and Tyler nearly went cross-eyed trying to keep it with how close they were. "You know I don't like to punish you baby boy. It hurts me much more than it hurts you, but you do understand that I cannot let you disrespect me; correct?"

Tyler swallowed hard and forced smile "Yes sir, I understand." Joshua offered a squint-eyed smile to him and kissed his forehead again. "Good, now make yourself a bit of food- but use a styrofoam bowl. I have a friend from work coming over and I need you to stay completely out of sight. In the guest room. I might come get you for bed later on though so make sure you take everything you need with you in there. Understood?" Tyler smiled once more "Yes sir, I love you sir." Josh simply nodded and pushed him towards the kitchen.

-

From the guest bedroom Tyler could hear Joshua's voice and a lighter voice, likely female. The thought made an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. Joshua would never betray Tyler, just the thought alone made him believe that he should tell Joshua to punish him.

Curiosity got the better of Tyler however, and he cracked the door just slightly so he could see what was going on. From the crack in the door he could only barely see Joshua and a pretty redhead sitting very closely on the couch together. The girl had her hand on Joshua's thigh and the sight caused Tyler to worry his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

Tyler watched as Joshua leaned in- closer and closer until.. he and the pretty redhead were kissing. Not an innocent light press of lips together, this kiss was aggressive and rough. All teeth and tongue. 

Tyler couldn't stop the quiet sob that ripped from his lacerated heart and out through his mouth. He pushed the door closed just as Joshua and the girl stumbled by on their way to the bedrooms. Tyler and Joshua's bedroom. The very bed Tyler gave his virginity to Joshua to have almost two years ago.

There was nothing Tyler could do to stop the ache in his heart and the shaking in his bones. He could hear them moaning now, mostly her though. High-pitched and disgusting to Tyler's ears. Hot tears of shame and embarrassment tracked down his cheeks and his mind was reeling. This was the third time Joshua had brought another person over to have sex in his and Tyler's bed.

Three strikes and  _you're out_.

-

Tyler's hands no longer shook as he made his decision. 

Cautiously he eased the door open and crept down the hallway to their bathroom. Tyler left the bathroom light off if the other two happened to notice, he knew what he was looking for anyways. He didn't need light to find it.  Tyler had spent many hours left home alone thinking about this bottle. 

Tyler often fantasized how beautiful the white pills with tiny red writings would look, all spread out in his palm. He fantasized about how they would make him feel after he took them, quiet and numb- just how Joshua liked him. 

Peering into the hallway to be sure the coast was clear Tyler ducked back into the guest room and shut the door silently behind him, pill bottle in hand. In the event that Josh actually came to get him later in the night he locked the door. A small, passive rebellion to Joshua's "no locked doors" rule. 

Tyler stood next to the bed and poured the entire contents of the bottle into his hand. He rolled them around in his hands for a few moments- just thinking. Tyler knew everything Joshua did to him was to help him, he understood. He didn't understand why Joshua would cheat on him with pretty redheads though. Was he not good enough? That had to be what it was.

Tyler heaved a sigh at his own thoughts and tipped the handful back into his mouth, chasing the pills with some water from the cup on the bedside table. 

After they had all been swallowed Tyler opened the window and stared down at the busy city of Los Angeles below them, nobody any the wiser to the life being lost above them. He left the window open and got into the bed, burrowing entirely under the covers and curling into fetal position on the bed as the pills began to take effect.

As the room spun around him and came to his eyes with black splotches obscuring everything Tyler smiled- a real and true smile.

For the first time in almost two years.

-

Tuesday morning found Joshua with his head in his hands, rested on his knees in his and Tyler's apartment. No- just his apartment now. Joshua's shoulders shook as the team of paramedics shook their heads sadly.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by my best friend.  
> I wrote this entirely in one go and it only took about an hour, however it is now four in the morning. (for both me and my editor, mind you)  
> This story is also my first attempt at writing in two years, have mercy.  
> How bad was it?


End file.
